prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt (Version 2)
Plot: Sonic the Hedgehog is delivered by the rough Red Sea to Ancient Egypt to live until he finds out about his own people's true past, and now it's up to him to deliver his kind to a better land with the help of God and his adoptive brothers Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. * Moses - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) * Extras with Sonic: Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X; as Scourge’s kind little brothers who end up supporting Sonic’s mission to free the people) * Rameses - Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic Riders) * Miriam - Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) * Aaron - Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) * Tzipporah - Princess Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM)) * Extras with Sally: Cosmo the Seedrian and Amy Rose (Sonic X; as Sally's little sisters) * Jethro - Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts series; as Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's father) * Extra with Squall: Rinoa Heartilly (Final Fantasy VIII; as Sally, Cosmo, and Amy's mother) * Pharaoh Seti I - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) * Queen Tuya - Ella (Sonic X) * Huy - Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) * Hotep - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * God - Himself * Yocheved - Queen Aleena (Sonic Underground) * Amun, Rameses's son - Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep; as Scourge’s son) * The Hebrews - Various Mobians * Egyptians - Eggman's Robots, except E-123 Omega Chapters * Deliver Us (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Scourge's Chariot Race * Dr. Eggman reprimands Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Scourge * Scourge's Hiding Place (Version 2) * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Scourge Meet Sally, Cosmo, and Amy * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Help Sally, Cosmo, and Amy Escape/Sonia and Manic * All I Ever Wanted (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' Hieroglyph Nightmare/Sacrifices Must Be Made * Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Ella's Conversation * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Kill an Overseer/Goodbye, Brother * The Sand Storm (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Through Heaven's Eyes (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * The Burning Bush (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Returning to Egypt (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Let My People Go! (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Playing With the Big Boys (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles vs. Scourge * The Nile River Turns into Blood (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * The Plagues (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Ultimatum (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * The Angel of Death/Scourge Lets Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles Leave * When You Believe (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Parting the Red Sea (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Sealing Off the Red Sea (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) * Goodbye, Brother/A Happy Ending (The Hedgehog Prince of Egypt version) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes